The Cursed and The Savior
by Scullyk
Summary: What If Emma was meant to split up Regina and Robin? What if part of her being the savior and fulfilling the prophecy was more than just breaking the curse? This story picks up right after the season three finale. This is my wish for a happily-ever-after in OUAT. Completely SWANQUEEN. Story will progress to rating M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own any rights to the amazing show Once Upon a Time nor to any of it's incredible characters.

Spoiler Season Finale..

What If Emma was meant to split up Regina and Robin? What if part of her being the savior and fulfilling the prophecy was more than just breaking the curse?

**The Cursed and The Savior**

**Chapter One,**

**Emma Swan, The Savior**

"You, you did this?" Horror and disbelief danced upon Regina's face. Her own brown eyes betraying her with glistening tears threatening to fall.

Even as Emma said the words she understood now the tremendous mistake she had created.

"I just wanted to save her life." She had felt propelled to save this woman in the cell next to her the way she had been propelled to save the town and help those around her. She didn't think. She didn't hesitate. It seemed like the right thing to do. As she looked into Regina's anguished eyes she felt small; she felt so stupid. All consequence of her actions finally dawning on her like a flood released from a dam.

"You're just like your mother."

A statement that Emma normally would have taken to heart as an embarrassing compliment. Yet those words uttered from Regina's lips stung like a venom. For Regina to compare her to her mother, Snow White, at this very moment could not be praise. Flashes of Henry's book and story's told from Mary Margaret flashed before her eyes. She, like her mother so long ago, had just thrown a road diverting wrench into the life of Regina Mills with the excuse of trying to do good.

"Never thinking of consequences."

" I didn't know." She wanted to scream this! Because she really didn't know. The last thing she could have ever imagined was that this woman, this cell mate was freaking Marion.

The last thing she intended was to cause Regina any pain. Despite their convoluted past. Despite everything they had been through Regina was Henry's mother! And she was changing. She HAD changed. She was finally showing that side that only Henry seemed to have known. That side which Emma had learned to appreciate and even enjoy. Dare she say she enjoyed Regina's company? She was a far cry from the happy gleeful folk of Storybrooke and Emma felt comforted by this. She was the only person with a sarcastic sense of humor similar to her own. If she even confessed this made her the only person she could sometimes stand to be around. The only person that, albeit her mother would say dark, Emma would call realistic and down to earth. She enjoyed finally having Regina on their side fighting the good fight and not having to constantly fight against her. She enjoyed being her friend. We're they finally becoming friends?

"Of course you didn't." Daggers pouring out from her glare. Emma is at a loss for words.

"Let's just hope you didn't bring anything else back." This last statement washes over Emma Swan like the wind. All she can think about is, 'what have I done to Regina and how can I fix it?'

With this Regina glances a quick once-over at Robin, Marion and their son. She then looks to Emma with one last ice-freezing stare and bolts out of Granny's diner.

"Oh My God Regina," Mary-Margaret calls out to the woman, once her step-mother, that she was slowly building a relationship of trust with again. The pain evident on her face but David grabs hold of her arm and keeps her back.

"Let her go," says David. Emma hears Mary-Margaret arguing with David over this.

She notices Robin just realized Regina is gone and is about to dash after her as Marion seems

lost in a world with her long lost son back in her arms.

Emma grabs Robin's hand, "No, you don't know what she's capable of when she's hurt."

Emma then states her thoughts mostly to herself and so quietly she can barely be heard except by those few who are surrounding her.

"I did this, I need to fix it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Regina Mills, the cursed**.

Regina storms out of the diner faster than Jefferson's hat could spin you through a portal. She's running. She doesn't know why she's physically running for she can just poof herself wherever she would like to be. Except she doesn't know where that is anymore. The thought of going home to a house without Henry is meaningless. Her catacombs filled with spells of the past now feel too tempting after she finally was enveloped with white magic. White magic...something she thought she would never live to use.

If someone had told Regina Mills that she would be using white magic at any point in her life she would have laughed in their face. Yet today it was not only possible but her reality. She wasn't the savior, she had been the cursed. But today she had been the hero. She had been the woman her son knew her to be. The woman she had wanted to be for Henry all along. She had been Hero for the day. And look how life had re-payed her. How Emma Swan had re-payed her for saving everyone's life yet again.

As she had these thoughts she could feel dark magic trying to creep its way through but she held it down. She swallowed it down like bile trying to rise and burn her throat. She could not let Evil take over. Not again. But it was so tempting. It was so tempting to just get rid of the problem. The more negative thoughts creeped inside her the harder she ran. It began to rain but she just kept running. At some point throwing her heels off and continuing barefoot through the rough streets. As long as she kept running she could keep the thoughts and intentions of dark magic at bay. By the time she stopped, too exhausted and out of breath to continue; her feet now bleeding through her stockings she couldn't see anything. Whether from the tears running down her face or the rain pounding on her head she wasn't sure.

"Why?!" Regina cried out looking up at the night sky. The night sky that felt as dark as her soul had been. Her soul that was finally beginning to feel the glimmer of light that had been dulled for so long. Regina felt so confused. Wasn't Robin supposed to be her soulmate according to Tinker bell? Could she have been wrong all along? Where did she get her information from? That damn blue of a fairy know it all? How did she know?

But if it wasn't him...how was she able to harness white magic? Henry wasn't with her. The only person was Robin along with the fucking Scooby-Doo bunch. Going down the list made no sense... Charming belonged to Snow, Rumple to Belle, Hook clearing drooling over Emma, her sister to hell...and the baby to the Charmings so who the hell if not Robin fueled her white magic? She had allowed herself to be convinced He was healing her heart. She handed him her heart thanks to Snow's fucking speech. God she should have known better. She does care for Robin but not like Daniel. Damn it she was trying! She was really trying here! She didn't even get along with him back in the enchanted forest! But she was trying to open her heart to someone who actually seemed to care for her. And she kept reminding herself of what Tinker bell once told her. She needed to find Tinker bell. That fucking fairy better have some answers!

Except Regina had collapsed to the ground with all her sobbing. Her knees and feet were a bloodied mess and she had no energy to rise nor poof in any cloud of anything. The storm was picking up and she was doing nothing to save herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Roles Reversed**

The roles had been reversed today. Emma Swan fell from her mighty alter in more ways than one and she managed to destroy Regina's life. Emma stormed out of the diner to think. Hook ran after her.

"Swan!"

"I can't now Killian. Go home. I need to think on how I can fix this."

"Really love, how are you planning to do that? We all know you didn't mean any harm, but lass you just brought back the evil queen."

He put is arm around her, "Come on, you've done enough fixing for one day."

"No I haven't not yet."

"What?"

"I have NOT brought back the evil queen. That's what I need to do. I need to stop her from using dark magic. I need to keep her good."

"Love don't take this the wrong way but you're the last person..."

Henry storms out of the diner, with Mary Margaret and David in tow.

"Mom!"

"Hey kid." She's having a hard time making eye contact with her biological son after what she just did to his mother.

"Henry, listen to me. I screwed up bad. I never meant to hurt your mom but I need to go find her and keep her from doing something thats no longer her. I know I can do this."

"I know you can, mom. If anybody can help her it's you."

"But just in case Henry stick to your phone, I may need you as backup"

Henry pulls Emma down, " I don't think she's meant to be with Robin.

Mary Margaret interjects, "Henry she seemed happy."

"SEEMED happy. I know my mom...something wasn't right."

If this was Henry's way of trying to make Emma feel less lousy...it was working.

"In any case I gotta go."

Hook starts to walk with her, "I'm coming with you."

"Hook," she pulls him off to the side where she can't be heard.

"We need to talk about what happened later. And I appreciate the heroics but this is something I have to do alone. Watch over Henry for me ok?"

Emma sets off in her yellow bug looking for an angry Queen. She notices it starts to rain, wait scratch that its pouring. Emma's mind is reeling with guilt and wondering what the hell Regina is going to do to her. The truth is that Emma deserves it. She feels she deserves whatever punishment Regina is going to throw at her after what she's done. She hasn't quite understood Regina's connection to Robin but that doesn't mean there isn't one right? Henry's words play in her mind over and over like an old broken record, "I know my mom...something wasn't right." Maybe if she can convince herself of this she won't feel like such an asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Lost in the Rains**

After driving past her house with no evidence of the Mayor having been there Emma drives down to the docks as if by instinct. She knew wherever Regina went was on foot for she found her car a block away from granny's by the ice cream parlor. On more than one occasion she has met Regina here at the docks. Sometimes the meetings were to discuss Henry, other times Regina became defensive but on a few occasion she had found her looking serene, staring off into the ocean and on those days they had spoken civilly.

As Emma pulls up, panic strikes her to the core. She found Regina. She jumps out of the car so fast she leaves the motor running. Emma is running towards Regina without any other thought than to save her from herself. To save her from what she's done to her in spite of what Regina may do to her.

"You have no magic" she remembers Hook said to her as she left.

She only answered, "I don't care."

She is drenched by the time she reaches Regina. Despite her yearning to pick her up and take her out of the rain this is still Regina and she is aware she is treading dangerous waters.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now.."

"Let me guess you're here because Henry sent you." Regina says this with less hate in her eyes than she had back at Granny's diner and with the sound of defeat in her soul.

Emma doesn't like this. She'd rather have angry, bitchy Regina throwing fire balls at her than to see her like this...so vulnerable and uncaring.

"No he knows I'm here but he didn't send me this time. Regina I know I'm sorry doesn't cut it. I don't know how to fix this...shit you're bleeding."

At that Emma throws herself over Regina trying to lift her up off the ground.

Regina moans in pain despite her grand effort to hide it, "No don't! Don't!" she finally screams and pushes Emma off balance landing on her ass.

"I'm fine. I don't need Your fucking saving! As a matter of fact that's the last thing I need." Emma sees the red blotchy eyes from Regina's tears, she notices the black makeup running down her face. She can't remember the last time she felt this horrible. Her heart is breaking to see Regina like this after all that she has accomplished. After all they have accomplished together.

Regina looks into Emma's blue eyes and she sees the hurt there. She caused her pain. Yet Emma Swan's eyes are welling up because she caused Regina pain. Regina can't remember the last time someone cried because they hurt HER. Emma's sympathy is too much for her to bear right now. She wants to hate her with all her might but those pleading eyes are making it so very difficult.

Regina tries to get up again and cries out even louder from the injuries to her bleeding feet.

"Fuck! Fuck you Emma Swan!"

"That's fine yell at me all you want! I know I deserve it! But let me help you! Regina, I have to get you out of here."

Regina's gaze is as intense as the lighting bolts crashing in the horizon, "Ok Ms. Swan you want to help me? Take me to Tinker bell!"

So we are back to 'Ms. Swan' Emma thinks to herself. Well it could be worse. She could have turned me into a Swan. Emma decides not to argue and tries to put an arm around

Regina's back and have Regina lean on her like the time she saved her from the burning building except Regina can't get up. She's in terrible shape and she can't bear any weight.

"Can you poof us?"

"Don't you think I would have already "poofed" to get away from you?" Point gotten.

'Regina what have you done to yourself? No Emma what did you do to her?' Emma pushes her thoughts aside and at the risk of Regina killing her as soon as she recovers she picks her up "bride style" with her right arm under her back and her left under her knees.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina starts wiggling in Emma's arms making it very difficult to keep a hold on her.

"Do you wanna get to Tinker bell or not?" Emma gives her a stern no-nonsense look she only reserves for Henry when he's giving her a hard time.

At that Regina relaxes in her arms and allows her the trek back to the yellow bug.

_Hi Guys! I hope you're enjoying this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated! The story is more than halfway done and I'll continue to upload as I go if you all like it. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Riding along in the yellow bug**

Once Emma gets to her seat still panting, it takes her a few minutes to recover from carrying a seemingly not so light Regina across the parking lot. She then notices Regina's scraped knees and cuts along her arms and hands.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"This is nothing Ms. Swan, nothing compared to the injuries I've sustained along my life." Regina says this so openly now to Emma Swan. The woman currently responsible for her newfound pain. Yet she's aware Emma has more of an understanding about her past than anybody else does. She experienced Cora first hand and the true Cora unlike Emma's mother had until recent events. Regina never felt that Snow understood the full extent of what Cora had done to her yet within a short time Emma seemed to understand and side with her.

Emma couldn't understand how even now Regina could be so strong. She knew how bad Regina was hurting inside and outside. She knew how strong this woman had to be to keep up the front when all Emma would want to do in her place is continue to cry and crumble to the ground. She wanted nothing more than to be her friend again. She wanted to reach out and hold her hand and comfort her. Tell her she wasn't alone. But how could she? This time everything was her fault.

As she was driving towards the convent she couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to see Tinker bell? 'really that fairy?' She knew they shared a history together but what could 'little Tink' possibly do for her now that Emma couldn't do?

"Regina I know you are dead set on visiting your fairy friend."

"Tinker bell is NOT my friend. I have no friends ."

"Thats not true Regina. Then what they hell do you want to see her for?"

"That is none of your concern, Savior." She said that word that infuriated Emma and she was quickly losing her patience. Regina knew what buttons to press.

"How the hell do you plan on walking in? And what makes you think they'll just let us into a convent at this time? It's late!"

"Well clearly I can't walk in but you can. You will march in there and tell her I need to see her at once!"

"And if she refuses?"

"Tell her the lion got the wrong den!" Emma was clueless as to what Regina was referring to but she was highly intrigued.

As she pulled up to the gate of the convent Emma started again, "Regina I really think you should let me take you to a hospital or even home to clean up your wounds and..."

"Ms. Swan I have asked you for one thing. After you managed to mess up my life yet again do you think you can comply?" She noticed the hurt she put in Emma's eyes again. But Regina was too angry and determined to care right now. Never-the-less she softens.

"After I'm done you can take me home Emma but now...go get that over-rated flying bug."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Of Fairy dust and schemes**

It didn't take long for Emma to come out with a wide eyed Tinker bell who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tinker bell sat in the car in Emma's seat while Emma leaned against the door..nobody caring that she left the window down and could hear everything.

"Regina, my God what on earth happened to you?" Tinker belle was genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Never mind that. Why did you tell me my soul mate was Robin Hood? And where did you get your information?"

With this Emma was paying very close attention.

"Regina I'm a fairy. You know we don't give away our sources of information. But its the truth."

"How is it the truth?" Emma could tell Regina was exacerbated and on the verge of newfound tears.

"He is currently in the arms of his dead wife, courtesy of Ms. Swan here, having his happily ever after with her! So how could Robin Hood be my soul mate?!" Regina was fuming with anger now and Tinker bell was getting nervous and speaking very quickly.

"I don't know Regina. I don't know how this could be. I was told your truest love and soul mate held a lion's tattoo and I searched in all the land until I found the man with the lion tattoo and it was him so..."

"Stop you nitwit! Tell me exactly what was said to you and where the hell did you get your source?" Regina suddenly had her hands up in a choking gesture and a cloud of purple smoke was beginning to loom over Regina's hands; even with her injured arms she was relentless. Emma quickly went around to Regina's side trying to calm her down.

"Regina! Regina listen to me this isn't you anymore. Let her go. You're going to regret this in the morning," She put her hand on Regina's shoulder and softly spoke.."Let her go." As quickly as she grabbed her she released her and white haze lingered over her hands only stopping around Tinker bell's neck seemingly soothing her injury.

"Thank you." As soon as she regained her composure she began to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The wishing well**

"Regina I don't know much more about my source than you would. It was a wishing well."

"A wishing well? You got my future from a wishing well?" Regina was indignant. Rightly so Emma thought. Emma understood little of fairy-tale land but even she could appreciate how absurd that sounded. Now it wasn't only Regina giving the fairy dirty looks.

"It's not just a wishing well. It's enchanted. The blue fairy would only allow the highest in her clan to use it in order to find a person's true love. I wasn't trained in it yet but I had sneaked around enough to watch the others use it. On the night that you attempted to throw yourself off the balcony..."

"Wait you tried to kill yourself?" Emma's voice was full of concern and Regina felt the need to explain. If she didn't she knew Emma wouldn't give up.

"I was recently married to King Leopold, your grandfather, and I was contemplating my horrible existence and I lost my balance on the balcony thats all. I was not committing suicide.

Tinker bell happened to be there and she caught me." Regina eyed a not-to-convinced Emma. She couldn't fully read Emma's expression this time. She expressed compassion but also shock. She appeared to be probing her with her eyes. Regina immediately felt her walls go up. Tinker bell had managed to take some of the heat away from herself with her little revelation.

Regina and Emma were in a lock-down eye contest when Tink, now realizing nobody was paying any attention to her, "Well as I was saying.." Both women snapped out of their reverie. "When I caught you I took a lock of your hair with me. You see the wishing well can only be accessed with something belonging to the person in question. This way it reveals the person's most innermost desires and feelings and their destiny. I knew you needed help Regina. That's why I did it."

Now it was Emma's turn to interrupt as she was losing her patience.

"And you saw Robin Hood?" Her incredulous tone wasn't lost on Regina

"I didn't actually see anything. The wishing well works differently with everyone. I clearly heard it's voice though which said,"

'Your true loves heart lies in wait,

Your soulmate bares your most valued treasure, a prince.

Your love wears's a lion's tattoo

As ferocious as their hearts passion will be for you.'

"Therefore I assumed it was Robin Hood for he wore the lion's crest tattoo."

Emma froze right where she stood. Her thoughts were racing. She could hear Regina arguing with Tinker bell that "clearly she had been wrong" and something about "Robin Hood being no Prince, and what made her think she could decipher a complex magical riddle" and somewhere along Regina screaming "how could she assume it was within their realm" or something like that Emma noticed that they suddenly sounded far away. Beads of cold sweat poured down her face as she felt lightheaded. Her heart was pounding roughly and everything was turning black. Emma wasn't sure what happened next other than waking up next to her car on the pavement with a hovering fairy from Neverland and a concerned Regina hanging on by the car door.

"Emma are you okay?" So we're back to 'Emma' finally.

Tinker bell helped her get up.

"Yeah it must be some lightheadedness from going back in time or something." Regina was staring at her with a quizzical look. Regina could tell Emma was holding back.

"Anyway Regina I have to get you home."

"Hopefully in one piece."

A worried Tinker bell added, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or anything?"

"No I'm fine. Let's just get out of here and get you home." That she directed at Regina.

"Well, yes because tomorrow we are looking for that well, and I have a pretty good idea who I can go see to find it's location."

"Gold".. Emma thought this is getting worse and worse. What really have I done?

"Regina I don't think its a good idea..."

"Thats right Emma you don't think. Very insightful observation you've just had. And might I remind you dear that you still owe me." Regina's voice dropped to a guttural whisper. Emma couldn't help but comply. With this she said her goodbye to Tink who looked more clueless than ever and got back in the driver's seat heading towards Regina's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Mayors Mansion**

The car ride back to Regina's house was spent in silence. They both were processing everything they had just learned. Emma was purposely trying to ignore the realizations inwardly dawning on her. 'It couldn't be. It must be one giant coincidence. Right Emma what a huge fucking coincidence that would be. She's gonna kill me now more than ever.' But as much as Emma struggled against her raining thoughts she couldn't help but back them up. 'She couldn't kill me. She can't. She's tried but something always happens that stops her. I always believe her. I mean I show that I don't and I fight it but deep down I always look for the good in her. My magic. Her magic. I harness the strongest magic only when I'm around her. But she's been teaching me that makes sense. Yet when we combine..when I? When I touch her, her magic become so powerful.' Emma sighed and thought her connection to the Mayor was one of a love shared for their son, Henry. 'Henry.'

"Oh my God Henry!" Emma felt as if all this time she was the lonely moon; hidden in the dark behind an eclipse. Like a thousand falling stars knocking the moon into the light it hit her.

"That's right I need to call my son." Regina's voice bought a stunned Emma back to the present moment.

"Ms. Swan, Ms Swan," Regina kept repeating.

"Emma we're here. What on earth has gotten into you?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh You want to call Henry now or once we go inside?" Emma quickly recovered. 'What the hell am I gonna do? How the hell am I going to tell her?'

Regina was weary with everything that had happened today. She spent the entire time wishing today had never happened. If only she could have gone through the time portal herself. 'How could Tinker bell have gotten it so wrong? I guess I deserve it. I guess with everything I've done it will take a million lifetimes before I can clear my karma.' Regina felt she may have cursed an entire kingdom but who she really cursed was herself. 'At least I'm not...' She quickly stopped herself from completing that thought. She caught herself about to say that at least she wasn't alone. It's incredulous to her that she felt comforted by the presence of The Savior. The one who had released her new batch of pain. And as angry as she was she knew deep down Emma never meant to hurt her. The good-hearted idiot was just like her mother and just as naive sometimes. She had grown found of Emma over the last few months. Their mutual goal of saving Henry had brought them closer together. Regina found that despite their past conflicts they shared so much in common. A lot of Emma's twisted life, courtesy of the Evil Queen herself, was very similar to Regina's. She found that Emma had such potential. She had grown to care for her. 'No, I've simply tolerated her for Henry's sake. And used her to help keep him safe.' Caring was not something Regina was willing to offer. It would only put yet another person at stake. And besides right now she was livid with Emma Swan.

Regina carefully pulled the phone out of her coat. She took note of how much the aching pain of her feet and forearms was growing stronger. Her forearms and hands had some abrasions from pounding on the rocky floor of the docks. But her feet were the truly injured.

She put the phone on speaker.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"Yes Henry everything is just fine. I'm here with Emma and she's helping to take care of me." Something Regina couldn't believe she was allowing given the current situation. But she was doing it for Henry. She needed someone to keep her from destroying everyone in this town. As centered as her son kept her she couldn't very well let Henry see her like this.

"Good."

"Hey kid."

"Hi mom. Wait Grandma wants to speak with you."

"Emma?" Snow's concerned voice traveled through.

"Hi mom, I'm here with Regina, you're on speaker and she's ok."

"Oh Regina I'm so sorry." Regina closed her eyes as her former nemesis sounded so compassionate.

"Not to worry Dear. Unlike my previous self I don't plan on hurting anyone... for now." It wasn't lost on Regina that Snow must be petrified right now. The last time someone destroyed her happiness she cursed an entire land. And there she was with her daughter, the woman currently responsible for ruining her life.

"I'm ok Mom. Regina was injured in the storm and I'm going to stay with her for awhile. I'll call you later." After everything that had happened Emma wanted nothing more than to go hug her mother and tell her of the conflicts running in her mind. But she couldn't do that now. She needed to be with Regina. She would have to vent later. Besides she wasn't sure she should discuss any of this with anyone except Regina. But she didn't know how.

"Ok if there is anything I can do..."

"Just take care of Henry."

Snow wanted nothing more than to ask Emma if she really was ok. But she trusted Emma and she also knew Regina had changed. Never-the-less she hoped Henry was right and that Robin Hood wasn't her true love for if he was there would be no telling what would happen next.

"Oh and Emma Hook wants to talk to you." David and Snow had discussed this whole Hook thing many times. They wanted Emma to be happy and perhaps no-one other than Henry's father would ever seem right in their eyes. They just couldn't see Emma glowing when she was around Hook. Not the way that her and David did. Her father was especially concerned about his daughter being romanced by a pirate. Even though David knew Hook wasn't a bad man. It just didn't seem like Emma was happy to them.

"No not now. I can't. Tell him I'll speak to him later." With that Emma hung up Regina's phone.

"So what happened between you and the pirate while you were gone?"

Emma ignored her while getting out of the car and coming around to get her. As she picked her up for a second time tonight with a grimacing Regina she smiled and said,

"Don't attempt girl-talk. It's not your strong suit."

In spite of herself Regina couldn't help but grin. Here she was being carried by Emma Swan, the daughter of her once sworn enemy into her house.

_Thank you guys for your wonderful words of encouragement! Keep reviewing if you like! More chapters are on the way! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Healing deep wounds**

Emma always liked the smell of apple cider whenever she walked into Regina's house. Come to think of it Regina always smelled of apple cider. 'Did I just sniff Regina?'

"Hold on." Regina game Emma a worried look as Emma headed for the stairs.

"Ms. Swan you're going to break your back."

"Yeah well wouldn't everyone love that right now." She went straight through Regina's bedroom and into her bathroom. She sat Regina down in her not-so-surprisingly lavish bathroom.

When Emma stopped to catch her breath she took in her surroundings.

"You have a couch in your bathroom by your tub with a chandelier."

"Yes well we can't all live like peasants."

Emma turns and walks away.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina tries to suppress the panic in her voice at the thought of being left alone right now.

"I'll be right back..have to close the door."

Regina frustrated with her feelings of helplessness tries to get up. She balances herself on the tub in order to reach the cabinet for her first aid kit. She fails miserably and lands on her side missing the sink by an inch.

Emma having closed the door hears the loud thump and makes her way running back up to the bathroom.

"Regina! What are you doing?"

"Getting the first aid kit, obviously."

"Well couldn't you wait for just a minute?" Emma sits with her on the bathroom floor.

"Come on lets get you into the tub."

"I beg your pardon."

"So I can clean your feet."

She gave her that 'oh' look without responding.

"You get me in there; I can do it myself."

"Right. Just like you managed to get the first aid kit. And I'm sorry for my lack of magical knowledge but why can't you poof or why haven't you healed your wounds?"

"Magic isn't that simple. Teleporting requires a great deal of strength and at the current moment with my wounds I'm not quite up to the task."

Emma helps her into the tub and turns on the water.

"And your wounds?"

"Healing is complicated. Ouch." Regina flinches as the water hits her feet.

"We can't heal ourselves anymore than we can bring back the dead. And healing towards others usually requires white magic. And as I am aware you're all out."

Emma is now on her knees ripping off whats left of Regina's stockings. She starts washing Regina's feet. "I'm sorry"

"Yes dear I know."

Regina fists are clenched as she hold back her groans. Emma takes a sponge and lightly scrubs away all the blood. She realizes that along with multiple abrasions and road burn she has pieces of rock embedded. Emma starts to remove them one by one. 'This is all my fault.'

Emma hates herself for having done this to her. She didn't deserve this! 'She hasn't deserved any of it!'

"Any lacerations?"

"One small one."

Emma looks up with pleading eyes, "Regina."

"No Emma. No hospitals."

Once she finishes she stands up ready to help Regina with her forearms.

"I think I can manage."

Emma nods and turns to go.

"My pajamas are behind my pillow if you don't mind. And there are extras in the third drawer of my dresser by the closet. Down the hall the guest room has an extra bathroom with all the essentials."

Emma returns placing Regina's pajamas next to the tub.

"Shout for me when your done. We can't have you getting re-injured all night."

"Emma." She turns.

"Thank you." Regina looks down after a brief moment of eye contact.

Regina is now left alone and proceeds to take a much needed bath. She takes a deep breath and realizes she was starting to feel better. She had momentarily forgotten why she was here to begin with. What could that stupid riddle mean? She had to get to that well. But first she needed to get some sleep. She felt as drained as she had one year ago when saying goodbye to Henry and sending him away with Emma. Out of all the difficult and terrible things Regina Mills had done her whole life sending away her son ranked at the top. She knew then it was the only solution. She knew she was selflessly doing the right thing. She wondered what happened that year? She wondered how life for he and Emma had been. She hoped she had at least given them some peace. She recalls the year in the Enchanted Forest. Turmoil and constant battles against Zelena. All while trying to find a way back to Storybrooke. Her thoughts trail to Robin. She remembers meeting him and saving his son from a flying monkey. At no point did she ever suspect he was the "one with the lion's tattoo." Why would she have suspected? Why wouldn't she? The truth was she was found of him. She admired the way he cared for his son. But back in the Enchanted Forest he was uneventful for her. And here in Storybrooke..well truth be told she simply thought he was supposed to be her second chance. So she just went with it for once. He was a good, trustworthy and deserving man. 'Why not? It could have worked!' If only Emma hadn't completely ruined everything. She could have grown to feel for him what she felt for Daniel so long ago...right? She couldn't allow herself to think anymore. Everything was becoming a haze.

Emma was in the shower finally having a moment to relax. 'Why have I felt so tense?' Then the events of the entire day played back in her mind and she figured..'yeah that's why. 'Time-travel doesn't suit me. Note to self.' She didn't know what she was going to do with Hook. She should have never kissed him. He wasn't what she truly wanted. But what she wanted had died at the hands of Zelena. Or what she may have wanted. Emma didn't know anymore. Hook traded his ship! Traded his ship for God's sake. What was she supposed to do? The guy really loved her. He cared for Henry. He had cared for Neal when he was a boy. And really she just, after everything that had happened, she just needed to feel something. And it was nice to have someone watch out for her and care. It felt good to be in someone's arms that gave a damn. Versus the lovely flying monkey she hung out with for a year. And now there was the most pressing issue of all... Regina. How was she supposed to tell Regina she had solved the riddle. How could she come to terms with the answer? She couldn't be right. I mean sure Emma felt things but no! It simply couldn't be. She wouldn't allow herself to think of this right now. She needed to talk to Regina about it; who would yell at her and tell her how wrong she was. Truth be told she needed to find that well as much as Regina did. She had to talk to her but not tonight. They both needed rest.

Before she knew it Emma was knocking on her bathroom door asking for permission to enter. Regina had struggled to get over to the bench but she had managed now that her feet were free from the rocks that had been pressing on them. She was wearing her violet silk pajamas and was done dressing her left foot and her forearms.

"You may come in."

Emma stood in the doorway with a sheepish look on her face. Regina thought she looked beautiful in her white silk pajamas She almost always looked radiant.

"My pajamas suit you, Ms. Swan." Emma found herself blushing.

She quickly grabbed the triple antibiotic ointment and started spreading it over Regina's right foot. "Let me help you with that."

Regina noticed how nervous she seemed. 'I know I can be intimidating but it's never affected her before.'

It wasn't lost on Emma that Regina didn't have a drop of make-up on and she still looked amazing.

"Ok lets get you to bed. To sleep!"

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah just a little tired."

"Well, you can imagine how I feel."

This time Emma didn't have to carry her. She limped her way over while leaning on Emma. Emma noticed her hair smelled like lavender. 'OMG did I just sniff her again?' Once Regina sat on her bed she looked up at Emma who looked much like a frightened Tinker bell earlier.

"Regina I have to tell you..."

She interrupted, "Tomorrow. I can't anymore of anything tonight. Goodnight."

Emma could take a hint and she quietly went to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**In the middle of the night**

"Noooooo. Nooooo!"

Regina was woken from a dead sleep. 'What was that?'

"Please stop!"

In her state of drowsiness Regina had forgotten she wasn't alone, "Emma!" She shouted!

Without a second thought believing Emma was in trouble, she mustered up what was left of her strength; teleporting into Emma's room landing straight on the bed ready for a fight.

But nobody was there. Emma was having a violent nightmare. She was thrashing and screaming. Pleading for mercy.

Regina crawled over to her and grabbed her arms, "Emma! Emma wake up." Emma Swan was incredibly strong and she kept fighting.

"Emma wake up!" she yelled louder. With that Emma sat up straight in bed grabbing onto Regina and taking her with her.

"Regina?"

"Yes, yes I'm here. What..."

But Emma didn't give her chance to ask. Emma Swan began to wail burying her face into Regina's shoulder.

Regina was stunned. She never saw this coming. She wasn't sure what to do. She comforted Henry many a night from night terrors and she had comforted herself since she was a child but never another adult.

So she did what she would have wanted done for her. She wrapped her arms around Emma and soothingly whispered to her.

"You're ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here now." Regina was too tired to notice the white haze enveloping them as she held Emma.

Emma wouldn't stop crying. Regina was desperate. She couldn't stand to see her like this and she didn't know what to do so she just kept holding her. Instinctively rubbing her back and shoulders while shooshing her. In truth Regina wasn't sure how awake Emma was nor how much of this she would remember in the morning but she kept holding her and trying to comfort her.

"He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't go away."

"Who wouldn't stop?" As tired as she was she wondered who could cause such agony for the Savior? And how much she'd like to wrap her hands around that person's neck.

Regina pushed her anger aside and tried asking her again but it was no use; Emma kept balling. Finally when she started to calm down Regina helped her lay back down and she collapsed next to her on the bed; sleep quickly taking over Regina.

About an hour later Emma began to wake up. She felt hot and realized she was sweaty. She unbuttoned her top and started to wiggle her way out of it when she felt another presence in the room. She quickly jumped out of bed holding onto her shirt and hit the lights.

"What? Not again." Moaned Regina.

"Regina? What are you doing?

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" 'Oh my God what did I do?'

"Your nightmare. Or shall I say night terror. You woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I "poofed" over here." Sigh. "I thought you were being attacked by something or someone."

"You cared?" Emma was deeply touched that Regina used what little magical reserves she had left to protect her.

"Of course I care! Don't you remember crying. And me holding you?" Regina looked hurt.

"No I'm sorry I don't remember..." Emma stops to think. Her memories in a haze. 'Regina was holding me?'

"Well someone was hurting you. In your dreams but there was someone there."

Emma could scarcely recall a man in her nightmare; forcing her to do some unspeakable thing. But she didn't know this man. Nor had Emma ever been abused which was a miracle based on the life she was given as a kid.

"I do remember something. It was horrible."

"I gathered that much. It's best not to think about it now or your nightmares may return. Come back to sleep. You can tell me all about it tomorrow on our way to the well."

"You're staying here?"

"If its all the same to you Ms. Swan I am exhausted with wounded feet. I just need some rest."

"Ok I'll go downstairs to the couch."

"Thats ridiculous, you must be exhausted too. What is wrong with you?"

"You may not want me laying next to you with...well..."

"I don't have all night spit it out!" Patience was so not Regina's virtue.

Emma decided that showing Regina would be better. 'Well..its now or never..' She takes off her shirt and turns around.

"What on earth has gotten into you?!"

And then Regina sees it. A strange tribal looking tattoo running down Emma's back. Emma now has her full attention and she sits up on the bed.

"So you have a tattoo. Congratulations. Goodnight Ms. Swan."

Emma puts her shirt back on and turns around, "It's Olgham. It means to be brave."

Regina looks at her dumbfounded and waiting for whatever the 'big deal is.'

"And?"

"The meaning of Brave in Olgham ...what my tattoo literally says is The Heart of a Lion."

Regina goes pale.

You could hear a pin drop from the silence in that room.

"I've heard enough." Regina gets up and starts limping out of the room.

"Wait."

"Emma, really. You are reading too much into this."

"Am I?"

"Yes of course! I mean do you realize what you are implying and how incredibly preposterous it is?"

They are now in the middle of the hallway when suddenly Emma blurts out without thinking,

"I'm attracted to you."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm..I've always been attracted to you. I mean I didn't think anything of it. You're a beautiful woman, and you're smart and I figured everyone must be attracted to you. I don't know...you're you."

"And why the hell haven't you said anything?"

"Oh jeez I wonder why? Because you're YOU. And I don't know. We're here in fairy-fucking Storybrooke with all these Disney characters..not exactly the normal world here Regina. But none of that matters right now. Tell me you haven't been attracted to me?"

"I most certainly have not!" She starts to limp away.

"You're lying! Emma grabs her arm and spins her around. They are now facing each other. "I may have lost my magic but not my superpower and you are lying."

"Unhand me at once." Emma lets go but she doesn't back off.

Regina thought to all the times she noticed Emma Swan. How her jeans hugged her just right. How her stupid beautiful blonde locks always looked immaculate. How her captivating blue eyes always bore into her soul. She always figured she reminded her of Henry. 'How could she not find her beautiful?'

"Ms. Swan."

"And we're back to that again." Emma spins around in frustration.

"Think about it Regina. I'm the Savior. You needed saving more than anyone in this town."

Regina has noticed how close Emma is standing now. Her breathing growing heavier by the minute.

"How our magic works? Your magic and my magic are fueled by each other."

"You are speaking nonsense! We are connected through Henry and only through Henry.

'Your true love's heart lies in wait, your soulmate bares your most valued treasure, a prince. Your love wear's a lion's tattoo as ferocious as their heart's passion will be for you.'

The phrase plays back in her mind. Regina's thoughts are racing now. 'My little prince. Prince Henry.'

"Oh my God!"

"I gathered you just put the Prince Henry piece together. That was my 'aha' moment as well"

"I have always called him 'my little prince.'

Regina suddenly sits herself down.

Emma moves down too; suddenly yearning to hold her, "Regina are you ok?"

"No don't." Regina sits petrified. More of herself than of anything else because she fears if Emma touches her she may cave in to the the physical comfort. She actually wants to feel and hold Emma again and she simply cannot allow this.

"Not now please. After what we just...We are going to find that well. We need to hear it for ourselves. Do you understand?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Pawn Shop**

When Regina and Emma woke up the next morning they both got up and dressed quickly.

As exhausted as she was Regina didn't sleep a bit. She kept waking up envisioning Emma's tattoo. "I'm attracted to you." Emma's words resonated in her mind. 'For how long?' And why hadn't she noticed? 'Could this really be happening?' Could it be that Snow White's daughter, The Savior and mother to her son was her soulmate? 'Crazier things have happened.' If Regina really allowed it to sink in..it made sense. Emma was right. But no; there will be no sinking in. Regina thinks back to all the times she's been around Emma Swan. 'I mean my heart does race whenever she's around and I feel something odd at the pitt of my stomach. I always figured thats just how strong my hate for her was! There's a thin line Regina, a very thin line at times.' But no. She no longer hated Emma. She thinks of the past few months. How she looked forward to having magic teaching sessions with her. How proud and exhilarated she felt for Emma the other day at the bridge. Regina simply figured she was happy because it reminded her of her early days of magic. How excited she felt and how incredible it was. And her magic. Regina's magic always felt so much more powerful than it already was when she was around Emma Swan. Yet two days ago in the barn...'Oh dear.' Regina realizes it was only when Emma entered that she harnessed the white magic. This was too much.

As drained as she felt Emma didn't sleep a wink. She kept running the entire day and night over and over in her head. 'I'm attracted to you." I cannot believe I said that to her!' 'I mean really? When am I ever that confident? What's gotten into me?' But Emma noticed. She noticed the confirmation in Regina's eyes and she knew Regina had to feel the same attraction; whether she was willing to face it or not. 'Still she could have turned me into a frog after saying that.' Yet Emma somehow felt deep down that Regina could never actually hurt her. 'She's tried plenty of times and never seems to succeed.' Not to mention that they were no longer enemies. At least Emma didn't feel they were. In spite of recent events Regina wasn't actively trying to kill her; that alone was huge for Regina. 'Who would believe this?' When Emma lined up all the ducks..here she was with her step-grandmother, sworn-enemy of her mother, mother to her son, and she was her soulmate? 'Crazier things have happened in this place.' As afraid and shocked as Emma felt she had to admit she was right last night when she told Regina it all made sense. Suddenly Emma felt more than ever that she was meant to break her curse and meant to break her up from 'that Robin.' It seemed Emma was Regina's savior. Even if Regina didn't know it yet; even if Emma was having a difficult time believing it herself. 'How's Henry gonna feel? Does he already know? How will Mary Margaret and David react? Man does fate have an interesting sense of humor.'

'How do I feel? I mean one thing is attraction. Love is another animal all together.' Emma didn't know if she loved her. She most certainly cared. If she really faced herself she would admit she hadn't loved anyone since Neal.

Emma smelled hot chocolate as she went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Regina wouldn't make eye contact with her. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a loose white blouse. Emma couldn't remember seeing her this casual before. She looked great. 'As long as I don't sniff her like a dog I think we'll be fine.'

"Good morning Regina. That smells great."

"Help yourself." But Regina had already prepared a mug for her. When Emma tasted it, she noticed topping the whip cream was cinnamon.

"Cinnamon." Emma looks up at her like a kid who received a happy surprise at Christmas.

"Yes..well, I always liked Cinnamon in my chocolate. I used to make it that way for your mother when I first moved into the Castle."

'So that's where we all get the cinnamon thing.' Emma realized to herself.

"How old where you.. when.. you know?"

"I was seventeen."

"Which made my mother..."

"Twelve. And her father sixty-one."

Emma was horrified. 'Cora married her seventeen year old child to a 61 year old man for the sake of royalty?' Somehow Emma always pictured her a much older woman when that happened. Emma's mind was reeling. She wondered if Regina was a...?

"We need to get going." Regina noticed the look of horror on Emma's face when some of the puzzle pieces were coming together. Regina wasn't looking for pity she was just tired of hiding the reality of what her life had been. According to Dr. Hopper If she had any hope of staying on the path of good she needed to face who she was, where she came from and not embellish nor diminish her reality.

"I woulda jumped."

Regina sadly smiles and walks out of the kitchen still with a mild limp.

Emma gobbles up whats left of her chocolate and they soon make their way out.

"Back in your car Ms. Swan." As she adjusts her seatbelt with a look of disdain.

"Emma. Can you at least call me Emma? After what happened last night.."

"Please, I'm not ready to go down that road yet. Lets just take the road to...

"Mr. Gold's shop. Got it." A moment of pause passes between them. "How are you feeling?"

Regina raises her eyebrows giving her a 'didn't I already tell you not to go there' look.

"Your feet? And arms?"

"Oh fine, just fine Ms...Emma."

Truth be told Regina was having an outright internal panic attack. And she was happy it was Emma that was with her. Emma, who despite wearing the same outfit from last night looked incredible. This scared the shit out of Regina. So perhaps she can admit that she found the savior attractive. 'But that was obvious to anyone who saw her right? You would have to be blind not to notice a gorgeous woman when she walked into the room. Did I just say gorgeous? I am making this into a bigger deal that it is. I mean one thing is to simply notice a person's good looks. It's another thing entirely to call it love.' If Regina was being honest with herself she'd confess that she hadn't truly loved anyone since Daniel.

"Thank you." Emma thanked her for using her name. Regina wondered if she could now also read her mind and had heard the last thing she was thinking.

When they finally arrived at the pawn shop they let out a deep breath. It was only 6:30 in the morning and the sun was now fully out.

Knock, knock, knock. No answer. Knock, knock, knock again. No answer.

"Alright that's it." Regina raises her hands ready to magically blow the door open when Rumple opens the door and emerges.

"Well if it isn't The Savior and The Evil Queen...together. Interrupting my honeymoon."

"Gold we don't have time."

"Oh really dear YOU don't have time? Somebody better be dead for you both to be interrupting my..."

"Honeymoon we get it." This time is was Emma who was losing her patience.

"What do you know about the wishing well?"

"And where do we find it?" Added Regina.

"Why don't you both come back..say in a week or two? I'll be more than happy to help you then."

With that Emma barges in moving past Rumple which she noticed looks like a Hugh Hefner in his robe. 'All he needs is a damn cigar...gross.'

"We are not moving from this place until you give us the information we came for."

Regina somewhat in shock of Emma's behavior and impressed at the same time just adds, "That's right."

"Now what could possibly have the two of you so interested in a wishing well? I don't care for them myself but if its so important to the both of you I can spare five minutes of my time."

He proceeds to stand behind the counter as he always does fully aware as usual that he has the upper hand.

"Wishing wells are accessed by fairies and only fairies. Typically those of higher power in order to seek answers of destiny typically related to love. But you already knew that now didn't you Regina?"

"Where can we find one?" If actual smoke could manifest from a human being Emma could imagine it coming out of Regina's nose right about now.

"That's the easy part. You're asking the wrong question. What you really need to ask is how do I access one?"

"We're listening." Emma growing more attentive by the second.

"Only the fairies or a human pure of heart can figure out how to access a wishing well. You see ladies any well is a wishing well. You simply need the right medium to hear what it has to say."

"Gold we don't have time for this. Tell us how to access the well!" Regina now clearly beyond patience. Especially after hearing the "pure heart thing." Emma puts her left hand over Regina's right forearm trying to calm her down.

"There has only been one human, to my knowledge who has ever confirmed her love through a wishing well."

"Who?!" Now it was Emma's turn to get too loud.

"Your mother."

"Snow White?"

"That's right dearie. Once upon a time your mother got the confirmation she needed from non other than a wishing well."

"Well I'll be damned."

"Language Ms...Emma." She quickly corrects herself.

"So if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my honeymoon since you now know where to look for your answers."

They turn ready to leave.

"And Regina I am sorry to hear about your loss. Hopefully you will get the answers you seek. Besides I'm really not up to you cursing an entire land again over losing what you lose best..."

Emma saw red. She lounges forward 'ready to kick this fucking imp's ass back to the enchanted forest' but this time its Regina who reaches in front of her, pulling Emma back. Hugging her tightly against her chest.

"Emma thats what he wants. He's not worth it." She whispers. " Lets go." Regina lets go of her and turns only to hear Emma say to Rumple, "You're a fucking asshole."

Emma scuffs outside to the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Emma is straightening out her jacket.

"Thank you." Regina had just witnessed someone standing up to Rumpelstiltskin on her behalf. As much as she wanted to blame Emma for being in this very situation she couldn't help the warmness she felt in her chest after what Emma just did for her.

As they drive away Rumple returns to Belle with a grin on his face.

"Who was that? Why are you smiling?"

"That was Emma Swan and Regina Mills."

"What did they want?"

"Oh they needed my help with something. I smile because I did a good thing."

"So you helped them. I'm so proud of you."

"That I did Belle, that I did."

_Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and patience! It was a long week but hopefully I can finish editing and post the rest of this story by next week. Stay tuned it only gets good from here ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**To Mother's house we go.**

The swift car ride from the Pawn Shop to Emma's parent's house took only 5 minutes. Four minutes and 58 seconds of that time were spent in silence but just as they were approaching...

"What do you plan on telling your mother?"

"That I ruined your life and we need help figuring out the next step?" She gives Regina a sheepish grin. "I know she'll be more than willing to help Regina. She lives with enough guilt over the past as it is."

"What? You're afraid of telling Mommy dearest that you think your soulmate may be the Evil Queen?" She lets out a deep chuckle.

"You are no longer the Evil Queen. And no but I'd like to make it to the well in one piece. Besides...perhaps I'm completely wrong."

Regina couldn't comprehend why but at the thought of hearing Emma say she may be wrong, it made her insides turn to ice. She felt her blood draining from her face and she wanted to vomit. 'Must be the stress' she thought.

When Mary Margaret opens the door with baby in tow she didn't do a very good job of hiding the surprise written on her face.

"Well hello." Mary Margaret lets out a sigh.

"Hi, mom." Emma was starting to get a little more used to that. Especially after nearly losing her 3 days ago.

Regina acknowledges her as she walks in simply saying, "Snow."

Emma thought 'now that I will never get used to.'

Mary Margaret turns her attention to Regina, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

Now Mary Margaret is in utter disbelief, "I'm good, good. Thank you Regina."

"And this is?"

"Prince Neal. Who I was just about to change."

"Go right ahead dear."

"Help yourselves to some coffee, I'll be right there."

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh he went down to the store to pick up some more diapers."

"And Henry?" Adds Regina.

"Still asleep upstairs."

Regina approaches Mary Margaret while Emma makes herself busy in the kitchen.

"He was worried about you Regina."

Regina looks solemn.

"Yes well..." Just as Regina is going to make a snide remark she notices how much Mary Margaret seems to be struggling with the baby's diaper. Mary Margaret sighs in frustration.

"May I?" Mary Margaret nods her agreement.

Regina easily takes over, wiping gently while holding up two little feet in the air. Then slipping on a diaper as if she had just changed 100 diapers before walking in.

"Wow that was great! You are great." A sleepless Mary Margaret smiles brightly at Regina.

"Yes well it helps to keep the old diaper underneath until you're ready to use the new one. Otherwise boys tend to spray you." She smiles.

"It reminds me of..."

"Henry. You've been a great mother Regina." Regina now is speechless. For as kind as Snow has been to her lately and as much as they were developing their relationship; hearing Snow compliment her as a mother meant more to her than anything she had ever said.

This whole time Emma had sneaked up behind them witnessing the exchange.

"I didn't get the chance to...well you know.." Mary Margaret sadly trails off.

Emma chimes in... "And neither did I. It seems like you are the only one here who's raised a baby."

"I could certainly use a few pointers." Mouths a frustrated Mary Margaret.

"Well I'd be happy to help where I can." Regina was sincere in her offer. Although what she really thought was 'it's my fault you never got the chance to change Emma's diapers.' Of course she wanted to throw it back at her and say, 'I supposed you blame me for not letting you have the chance to be a mother.' Yet somehow she felt they were past all that right now. Old habits die hard.

"Help.. which brings me to why we are here."

"What's wrong Emma?"

"We need to know everything you know about the wishing well."

Just then David walks in clumsily hauling two boxes of diapers. All three women look towards him. He looks perplexed. "Hi."

"Hey, Hi, Hello" Is all said in unison by the three.

"So are we having one big family reunion?"

"Hey Dad, no we need some much needed intel from mom here." She walks up to him taking a box of diapers and whispers, "I'm trying to fix some of the crap I've done."

"Okay."

Mary Margaret hands him the baby and the three girls sit at the table.

Snow goes into describing a moment when her and James were separated and all odds where against them so she went to the wishing well to confirm what she "already knew in her heart."

"Yes but how did you do it?

"It's meant for fairies right?

"I just asked it."

"That's it?"

"Well yes."

"No sacrifice? No fairy dust or troll poop or anything?"

Regina smiles. In spite of her desperation Emma's familiar sardonic essence always makes her grin.

"Nope."

Emma turns to Regina.. "He did say it takes the purest of hearts. I'm the product of that. I say we go find a well and give it a try."

"I'm going with you." Mary Margaret jumps up.

"Going where?" David not sounding too happy.

"I'm going to the wishing well with them. I gather that Emma is helping Regina confirm her soulmate. I'm helping."

"Oh brother." Regina looks at Emma who seems almost excited.

"You just had a baby you can't go galloping about."

Emma interrupts, "There's a well just by the road. I know because August, Pi, took me when he was trying to make me a believer. It's easily accessible by car."

"This will only take an hour or so. I need to help them David."

David knows when his wife gets an idea in her head there's really no stopping her.

"Well then let's call Ruby and see if she can take care of Neal. I have to go down to the station."

"Why?"

"I got a strange call. Some people that live out towards the woods are complaining that crops and trees are frozen over."

Regina wonders... "That's strange for this time of year."

"Yeah I know. I told them I'd go down to talk to them and check it out."

"Ok."

"Mom! Mom!" Henry, although a teenager still lights up at seeing both his mothers.

"Hi Henry." Emma looks to Regina who's smile can brighten up the room whenever Henry walks in.

"Hi kid." Henry hugged Regina first. Emma hadn't asked him too. But he was a smart kid. He understood that Regina needed to feel his love more than anyone.

"Are you ok mom?" He turns to Regina.

"I'm good Henry. Why are you up so early? Did we wake you?"

"No I think Uncle Neal did. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll go get some bottles of water."

"Sure." Regina smiles although Henry sounded concerned. They pull off to the couch.

"There's something I have to tell you but you can't get mad or hold it against Emma. I like Robin Hood and all, he seems like a swell kinda guy, but he's not for you. And it's not just me being your jealous son or anything like that. It's just he's not the one."

"And why would you telling me this make me hold this against Emma?"

"Because, I sorta told her the other day that I didn't like the guy for you."

"Henry as much as I want to be upset with Emma over what happened she didn't mean to bring Marion to Storybrooke. It was an accident. She didn't even know who Marion was. I'm not the same woman I used to be Henry."

"I know mom. I didn't mean for to sound like that. I just meant that maybe by me saying something it set off a chain of events...like the curse did...and it led to Emma doing what she did and...I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Regina hugs Henry and whispers, "I know my little prince. I know."

"And you're not mad at Emma?"

"A little but I'm also happy that she's by my side." At that Regina realized just how good it felt to have Emma Swan around her. And conspiring with her. Regina felt different in her presence. She felt warm and strangely safe. She felt like someone paid attention to her. Emma listened when she spoke, she really listened. She trusted Emma; she knew what Emma tried so hard to hide..that she didn't have a mean bone in her body...like Daniel.

Henry pulls back and looks up at Regina, "Mom, he wasn't the one."

Mary Margaret catches her daughter smiling while looking at Regina and Henry.

For a moment Emma catches herself thinking 'how would it be? Having a family? My own family...with Regina and Henry?'

Emma is taken away from her Daydream.

"I was worried."

"Hmmm?" Emma who was now making eye contact with Regina from across the room as she hugs Henry can't seem to break it.

Mary Margaret noticing the two of them presses on.

"I was worried Regina would retort to her old ways. But it seems you've kept her honest."

At that Emma turns to her mother and raises her eyebrows... "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Ready?" Now Regina interrupts. Emma's blush is visible.

"Yep let's go."

Emma and Regina gather by the door.

"Are you sure this is safe?" David now visibly worried.

"Perfectly. I love you and I promise I won't be gone long."

"Take care of your mother." He shouts to Emma as they make their way out.

"I guess it's just us guys Henry."


End file.
